


Natsu's Day

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: NaLu Fever [28]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Smut and Fluff, even some gruvia content, nalu goodness, semi-canon escapades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Even the luckiest person can't win every bet they enter into, but Lucy is not convinced she's on the losing end of the bargain after the first of Natsu's demands - and even more sure she's secretly winning late at night when his requests stop flirting with naughty and go straight into torrid delights she's only ever dreamed about.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: NaLu Fever [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/123105
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Natsu's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written by request for catiaaraugo2004 (tumblr) ~ thank you for the request! I'm open to any and all comments/reviews.

"Luce! Don't be shy! C'mon out so I can get a look!" Natsu thumped his fist on the dressing room door and then switched to pulling. "D'you need a bigger size?"

Lucy held tight onto her side of the door and gulped. Bigger would not be better - the new clothes were a good fit actually. Natsu had to have put a lot of thought and planning into the situation she now found herself. She wore - through no fault of her own - other than losing a bet - a fitted t-shirt and jeans. The denim cupped her generous hips and ass, and the shirt was soft and a pretty colour. It was blindingly white, except for the hot pink text, that said: Eyes up!

"This fits okay…"

"Then I'm buying it for you. Don't change out of it, you can wear it out of the store."

"Is this a firm demand?" Lucy poked her head out of the change room to better gauge her partner's mood.

"Yup!" Natsu answered cheerfully, already thinking ahead to the next item on his schedule. "We're going to the guild and you're going to laugh at my every joke and shower me with compliments." He grinned widely, the scar on his face going white as the skin tightened. "Nothing too weird though."

Lucy sighed. "As if." Narrowing her eyes she thrust an arm out and placed the flat of her palm overtop Natsu's chest, right over his heart. "I'll follow your lead."

"Yosh!"

Lucy felt the surge of heat under Natsu's skin, much like the inferno of lust they often created late at night.

Months of dating after Natsu's confession had allowed them to connect on an intimate level, even if they didn't advertise how far they'd gone. Most of their guildmates suspected - Mira chief among them - that they were fooling around. They were young adults. It was a given that they'd have make-out sessions at the very least. It was ludicrous to think they didn't allow hands to stray, rove, and pet… Insane to think that kisses were chaste. It was beyond foolish to think Lucy could keep her hands off Natsu's toned body - and just as foolish to think Natsu didn't relish touching Lucy.

Lucy had long ago admitted to herself that her crush on Natsu was more than that - it was love. A strong love. A love that grew stronger day by day; deeper and deeper as time flowed ever onward. As a callow youth she'd loved love for itself. She'd enjoyed the thought of being in love - having a special someone (who ever it turned out to be) and spending time with them. Now, love was an abstract idea turned solid by the respect and admiration she felt for her partner-turned-lover.

Natsu had never anticipated finding his perfect match. Life was too busy to worry about a far off someday where he'd want a special partner - too busy and too dangerous. Fairy Tail was a guild that needed to give help, right all the injustices visited upon this world, and protect the innocent. Natsu had spent so much of his time as a child alone that he’d thought it was going to be his destiny to stay alone. He'd spent too much time fighting on his own to find it easy to open himself up to the true support offered by his guild.

But now, Natsu couldn't ever imagine not being with Lucy. Every day before she'd entered his life was a pale and muted memory; experiences before Lucy were a dream. Everything was so much better with his partner. The sun was brighter, the moon was prettier, the clouds looked puffier - ah hell, his brain was turning to mush, but Natsu couldn't regret one single second of having Lucy in his life. Especially since they'd begun swapping spit on a regular basis.

><><><><

Natsu grinned brighter and ran a finger down Lucy's arm as they sat in front of Mira at the guild bar. "Order our drinks and give me a compliment."

"Um, you're good at fire magic." Lucy smiled nervously and waved at the barmaid. "Can we get a fire whiskey and a pitcher of strawberry daiquiris, please."

"Of course." Mira kept a mild smile on her face even as inside she was whooping and cheering. It wasn't often that Natsu staked his claim on Lucy so blatantly. Though Mira was sure the girl in question didn't even realize how proprietary Natsu was acting.

"Oi! You were supposed to order the drinks and then say something nice." Natsu couldn't help himself - he pouted - but a new and devious idea formed. "So now you gotta sit real close and every time Wacaba or Macao say something creepy about women, you can give more compliments."

Lucy scrunched her nose and then nodded. "You win."

Right on cue, Macao slammed down his beer mug and laughed with drunken glee. "I saw two sisters in the marketplace today, did I tell ya? They coulda passed for twins."

Both Natsu and Lucy instantly swivelled around on their seats to watch the inebriated mage slap his friend on the back and continue with his inane story.

"Twins, man! I could be the meat filling in a twin sandwich!"

To his credit, Wakaba grimaced before weakly smiling at Macao.

Natsu and Lucy turned back to the bar, Natsu crossed his arms and smirked at Lucy. "Pay up."

Lucy fluttered her eyelashes and forced a simpering smile, right as Mira delivered her and Natsu's drinks. A cunning smile now gracing her lips, Lucy let out a relieved sigh. "Mira, have I ever told you how amazing transformation magic is? 'Cause it is!"

Natsu nodded and added his own observation. "Yeah! And I bet if you gave us more lessons I could transform into a perfect imitation of Lucy."

"Oh….kay." Mira exchanged a speaking glance with Lisanna who stifled her giggle with the back of her fist. "Thanks guys. How about I give you two lessons later?" Mira pushed the beverages a smidge closer to them and ran over to whisper into her sister's ear. "This is shaping up to be a fun night, yeah?"

Natsu took a fortifying drink of his fire whiskey, then leaning on his elbow, he pursed his lips. "Pay up."

"Oh, but I did." Lucy shrugged. "I agreed to give more compliments after either of those two dirtbags said creepy things - and I did."

"But not to me!"

"That wasn't part of the deal." Lucy scoffed loudly. "I agreed to give out compliments but did you specify to whom?"

"But I wanted you to say sweet things to me!"

"Sweet?"

"Sweet… uh, no! Nice! I meant nice!" Natsu gulped. It had not been part of his plan to reveal his neediness so soon. "Luce, you 're too smart sometimes, but I like it."

"Thanks. At least you still appreciate me even if you're not above playing weird games."

"The only person weird here is you." Natsu winked to let Lucy know he was joking around.

"And that was one weird word order." Lucy winked back and put her hand over Natsu's. Lowering her voice, she added, "but I like it."

"Um, okay." Natsu grinned, his cheeks a lovely shade of light pink. "As much as I like you?"

"That's a lot."

"Let's drink." Natsu scooted his bar stool a smidge closer to Lucy. "And see where tonight goes, yeah?"

"Cheers! I'll drink to that!" Lucy gulped a healthy measure of her strawberry daiquiri and let out a satisfied sigh. "So good!"

Natsu sipped his whiskey and let his eyes roam over the beloved and familiar features of his love. "And the night has only just begun."

"Oi!" Gray flicked Natsu's shoulder. "You owe me a drink."

Brought out of his soft trance by Gray's demand, Natsu looked over his shoulder at his guild mate. "Go away."

"As if! It's not like I'm interrupting a date, is it?" He laughed and smirked. "Me an' Juvia go on dates all the time. So I know what they look like--and this doesn’t look serious to me."

"So what? Is being obvious some kind of cosmic measuring tape for how well a couple is doing?" Natsu asked scornfully. "But if it'll get rid of you, what do you wanna drink?"

Gray waved at Mira and ordered scotch, pointing at Natsu as he did. "Make it a triple 'cause he's paying."

In a freak circumstance, the background noise of the guild dropped and Wacaba could be clearly heard to say how he found women to be interchangeable.

Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose. "Um, Gray, have I told you recently that your ice magic is cool?"

"Are you trying to pun me?" Gray looked askance at Lucy. "Did Natsu put you up to this?"

“Why would I do that?” Natsu got off his stool and moved between his frenemy and his girlfriend. “She’s perfectly free to make fun of you all by herself.”

“I wasn’t making fun, just handing out a well deserved compliment!” Lucy grabbed Natsu’s hand in both of hers. “Why don’t you tell me another joke? The last one was great.”

“I know what you’re doing.” Natsu was matter-of-fact in his tone. “You’re fascinated with me.”

At this point Gray couldn’t help himself. He had to fake gagging. He didn’t make the rules. Nobody could listen to this and not act out. “Blarg!”

"My Love!" Juvia rushed over and looked anxiously back and forth between Natsu and Lucy a few times before grabbing hold of Gray's shoulder. "Are you okay? Do you need to play doctor?"

"Oh, wow. TMI! Juvia, you can calm down." Natsu pulled Lucy closer. “Neither me nor Lucy is interested in hearing about your late-night plans."

The water mage took a step back, crossing her arms and hugging herself as she watched Natsu ignore everything but Lucy. "Juvia apologizes, she gets easily excited. Juvia sees that Natsu is busy tonight."

At this point Mira slid Gray his drink. Picking it up, he threw his other arm around Juvia to hustle her away. "Let's go find a nice dark corner, yeah?"

"Juvia would not have it any other way!"

"Wow." Lucy shook her head and exchanged a relieved smile with Natsu. "Intense."

"Just wait 'til I get you alone." Natsu squeezed Lucy's hand before letting go so they could both sit back down. "Might not be able to wait 'til we make it to your place either." He winked. "But I know you're not into public displays so I'll try my best."

"Thanks." Lucy suddenly slouched and started playing with the straw in her drink. Lowering her gaze, she whispered, "But I know I agreed to go with whatever you decided. A bet's a bet, yeah?"

Natsu didn't reply at first; he took a swallow of his drink and swivelled on his bar stool to look at the packed guild. Gajeel was tuning his guitar, Levy was surreptitiously playing with a pair of ear plugs, Cana was drinking and playing cards with Gildarts, Laki was giving Max a pricelist on broom handles. Wacaba and Macao were both laughing uproariously over a joke; Elfman and Evergreen were busy arguing. Everything was business as usual, actually.

"I changed my mind." Natsu finally turned and met Lucy's startled gaze. "I don't want to spend any more time here - I want to be alone with you." He smiled, so widely the new scar on his cheek wrinkled. "Let's finish our drinks and I'll find us something fun to do."

"Sounds great." Lucy lowered her voice. "Besides, I think Gajeel is supposed to sing soon."

"Always a good reason to leave."

><><><><

Natsu surprised Lucy by taking a left instead of a right turn onto Strawberry street; she blinked owlishly and asked, "Weren't we going to my place?"

"I reconsidered." Natsu laced his fingers tighter with Lucy, swinging their linked hands with more vigour. "Your neighbours are too nosey and your landlady stares at me in a way that reminds me of how Macao looks at young women."

"Not to mention she often licks her lips when she sees you." Lucy giggled as Natsu blanched. Too amused by his reaction she added fuel to his discomfort. "And I've seen her drool when you're wearing your vest."

"Yeah, that's gross." Now looking over his shoulder as if speaking of Lucy's landlady would make her appear out of thin air, Natsu shuddered theatrically. "Better hold my hand, just in case."

"I can do that." Lucy squeezed harder. Looking at their joined hands and then back into Natsu's eyes, Lucy sighed. "I was worried you'd have me doing all kinds of crazy things because I lost our bet."

"Crazy things?" Natsu tugged Lucy even closer. "Fun things. I want to do fun things with you and the sorts of things only couples do - alone with you."

"Ah…" Lucy blushed and walked faster. "Sounds like a plan."

><><><><

Lucy sat expectantly on Natsu's bed and watched her boyfriend withdraw an actual list from his pant's pocket. He'd ushered her into his house and used a low growly voice to order her - order her! - to sit on his bed.

"I didn't know you'd be this prepared."

"Luce, whenever something is super important, don't I always surprise you?" Natsu looked over the top of the paper, his eyes glittering and intense. "On the surface, it might seem like only an opportunity to increase my enjoyment of -" he winked, "-our new closeness, but I want to give as much pleasure as I receive."

"Then why not come over here?" Lucy hated the plaintive tone she used, but she much preferred Natsu's hands on her body to her own, now that they were lovers. "And how much pleasure can either of us have when we're so far apart?"

"Patience!" Natsu winked. "Good things come to those who wait."

"Right now I'm thinking you're a bit bad, making me wait." Lucy crossed her arms and full on pouted. "But fine. What's first on your list?"

"I like how eager you are, Luce." Natsu reflexively hunched his shoulders and made to duck but his partner only lifted her chin higher and sniffed. He relaxed, licked his lips and gave his first demand. "Make me a drink with lots of ice."

Already anticipating something a little more exciting, Lucy let go of the bottom of her shirt. "W-what?"

"I'm thirsty."

Lucy stomped into the kitchen and contemplated adding hot sauce and horseradish to Natsu's drink. He wouldn't care - he'd enjoy it - so she hurried and filled a tumbler with several ice cubes and poured some fire whiskey. Thrusting it at Natsu, she spun around, prepared to march immediately back to the bed, but was thwarted as her arm was held in an unyielding grip.

"Not so fast."

Lucy was pulled back around to face Natsu who was smiling - and that pleased look of his put her undies in a twist. "Oh, not happy with your drink? Did you want something else? You should've said exactly wh-"

Natsu had already set down his whiskey and shushed Lucy with a finger against her lips. "I have what I want, I want to make certain you're comfortable with tonight. Just 'cause I won a bet, if you'd rather not do this, you don't have to."

"Did you think I was going to run away?" Lucy pulled back, a little disappointed as Natsu's finger against her lips broke contact. Was it the heat she missed or the frisson of electricity whenever they touched? "Did I give you any sense of not wanting to…" she blushed but continued to speak, "have fun with you tonight?"

"You can't even say it plainly." Natsu absently rubbed his cheek scar and let go of Lucy's arm. "Did you want to fu-"

Fast like a striking snake, Lucy clapped her hand over Natsu's mouth. "Yes! I give consent." The gleeful look in Natsu's eyes gave Lucy a split-second of warning and she yanked her hand back. The tip of his tongue flicked out in a taunting manoeuvre, gone in a flash. "You're so weird."

"I learned from the best, yeah?" Natsu took a sip of his drink and then offered it to Lucy. "Did you need me to make this an order?"

She silently accepted the glass and drank with minimal shudders at the strong taste, handing it back, grimacing.

"That's my girl."

"Now what?"

"You're starting to take the fun out of this." Natsu loosened his scarf from around his neck and carefully folded it, placing it on the arm of his chair. "But I came prepared."

"You're the one who turned this into a payoff from a bet." Lucy's pout was back in full-force. "Most people don't need to get kinky until they've spent years together."

"Oh, this isn't anywhere near kinky." Natsu shook his head. "Yet."

"Can't wait." Resolute, Lucy crossed her arms - tried to go over her breasts and then settled for under - the corner of her mouth twitching. "What's next on your vaunted list?"

"You'll find out once you cool down." Natsu laughed, slapping his knees. "Once you cool off!"

Lucy took a step backwards. "You're acting weird, even for you."

"Never mind that, go and sit over there, okay?" Natsu stood, waved to the rumpled bed clothes on his mattress and took another drink, slowly advancing to the bed once Lucy sat down, ankles crossed and swinging. He sloshed what remained of his whiskey left and then right, making the ice cubes rattle musically. "Ready to cool off?"

The small amount of whiskey she'd ingested made Lucy worry her cheeks were on fire because warmth flowed from her stomach to all over her body. She decided to blame alcohol for her next words. "Make me."

"Always planned on it." Natsu took another swig of his drink, setting the mostly empty glass down. He loomed closer, his face inches from hers. An ice cube was held in his teeth and his lips grinned. "Mrf aghhh mmff!"

Lucy shivered. It wasn't the sudden appearance of the ice - no, it was also her writer's knowledge and the surety of her feminine intuition. Natsu had done his homework. He'd researched certain things, things that Erza's naughty-times books celebrated and Levy knew about first-hand. Natsu, that wonderful boyfriend, was copying her most loved self-insert smexy times work of fiction. Sure the inarticulate sounds with the ice in his mouth weren't that hot but he was trying, dammit! Natsu's efforts were all Lucy needed - okay, and his actual actions. One more shiver and Lucy clasped her partner's head between her hands and initiated a kiss.

Oh. Natsu's cheeks were molten, but his tongue as it tentatively searched out her own was icy. Lucy knew why, of course, but knowing and thinking things were getting difficult. Passion was swamping her higher thought processes and she couldn't make herself care about that - and Lucy wanted - no, she needed. She needed more kissing. She needed more physical closeness with Natsu. More electric tingles from Natsu touching her skin, more heat from his calloused palms - more of every-damn-thing.

It was a shock to Lucy's system when Natsu ended their kiss. He stared into her dazed eyes and the latent blaze in his own made her fantasies - all of them starring Natsu - stir, awake and voracious. "Do you need another order?"

Lucy shivered again despite Natsu's soaring temperature; her reaction had more to do with her filthy imagination than anything else. Licking her lips she responded. "Need? Uh, maybe."

"Luce, don't prevaricate. Tell me plainly."

Partially stunned with Natsu's word choice, Lucy gulped and then gathered her wits to answer. "Impressive language." She coughed. "Ah, never mind that! What I need is you."

"You need me?"

Unable to help herself, Lucy let out the smallest huff of air. "Yes!" She glared at Natsu. "I need you…for reasons."

"Reasons? I guess." The damn pink-haired dragon slayer smirked. "Prevaricating has never suited you. Thanks for trying to be honest about how badly you want my body."

"All I said was reasons!"

"And I can smell how excited you are, Luce." Natsu had the grace at least to gently smile, and look somewhat apologetic. "We're like a bonfire."

"Bonfire?"

"A conflagration of flames and intense heat." Natsu crowded Lucy on the bed, his knees on either side of her hips, his weight making the mattress dip. "A bonfire that never runs out of fuel, endless and inspiring. I want -"

Lucy groaned, her patience at an end, grabbing Natsu's face and kissing him once more, pouring her love into the embrace. He made her crazy, and happy, and desperate.

Natsu made pleased sounds, much like a purr deep in his chest. Lucy's hands were on the move; one in his hair and the other sliding down his arm, coming to rest over his thudding heart. They were wearing too many clothes! Even if he'd abandoned his list, there were certain things that needed to happen in the right order to kick off the naughty fun times. But who doesn't love a challenge? Natsu flopped onto his back and looked up at a dreamy-eyed Lucy. "A little help?"

Licking her lips, Lucy moved to kiss Natsu once more - stopped from her objective when her lover shook his head and extended his arm. "My clothes are strangling me."

"…" Lucy lost most of her dreamy look right there and then. "Oh. Right. The penalty for losing our bet." She scrambled off the bed and stood beside it, silent.

"Um, okay…" Natsu rolled over on his side, propped up on an elbow. "Help?"

"Pft. Be exact about what you want." Lucy itched to dive back onto the bed, but why should she make it easy? He'd had fun at the guild and now she had the perfect opportunity for payback. "Help with --" she fluttered her eyelashes, "--what?"

"Take off my pants."

"No can do."

Natsu gave Lucy a questioning look and then he grinned. "Hah! Good one! I mean, Lucy, would you be a good girl and remove my pants from my person?"

"You're getting too clever." Lucy pouted a little, but did as instructed. Her traitorous mouth went dry as Natsu shimmied and lifted his hips to help get his pants down and off. His shirt rode up, exposing the tanned skin of his abs. "Now what?"

"Mmm. Fair is fair, take off your pants too."

Lucy unzipped and peeled her tight jeans down and kicked them off into the same corner she'd thrown Natsu's pants --impressively fast.

"Now, how about my t-shirt?" Natsu's gleaming eyes dared Lucy to force him to quibble over the semantics of his request. He could read her easily - but she surprised him by obeying. Maybe she was a little rough when she pulled it over his head, but he didn't honestly mind. Powerful women - or rather, powerful Lucy - was his jam. The shirt got yeeted onto the other discarded garments.

Lucy grabbed the hem of her own t-shirt.

"Stop!" Natsu flinched; his order had come out too loud and panicked. He had not meant to spook Lucy, but with this next removal, he wanted to enjoy watching the show. "Sorry, could you slowly remove your shirt?" Correctly figuring out the gleam in Lucy's eyes, Natsu added to his command. "No turning around to hide."

"Fine." Lucy grabbed the hem of her very tight t-shirt and started to wriggle out of it in the most unsexy way she could, making a big production of struggling, mumbling curses and bitching. At last she pulled it over her head and tossed it; there was no hiding her smug smile.

"Fine. Everything is a learning process, yeah?" Natsu sat up properly and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Come closer. You're gonna let me take your bra off your body."

Lucy bit her lip. He'd actually unhooked her bra a few times now - but it had always been unthinking - frantic make-out sessions on the couch, never part of a deliberate ritual. Still, her word was her bond and she'd lost the bet. Heh, Natsu's hands were trembling. He was just as excited as she was - this would be fine.

One hesitant step after another, Lucy faced Natsu, her knees inches from his own. Breaths fast and shallow, her skin felt tight and Lucy yearned. Natsu settled his hands on her hips; motionless, the heat of his hands seemed to flow all over her body. Lucy gasped. "Ah…"

Natsu smiled - still playful but with unmistakable carnal intent. "Shh. We don't need words now, do we?" Slow and careful he slid his hands up Lucy's sides, stopping just shy of the band on her bra. Natsu leaned forward and just as carefully trailed his fingers over the soft skin of Lucy's back and deftly unhooked the bra. It loosened and Natsu stood up, embracing Lucy in a secure hug. He let his chin rest in the crook of her neck and squeezed.

Slumping into Natsu's heat was heaven. No real thoughts in her head, Lucy hugged him just as strongly, moaning as Natsu sent his hands to rub the center of her back where the clip of her bra had marked her skin. Pure delight. Minutes were spent as Natsu soothed Lucy, his innocent massage ending with his hands on her ass, pulling her body against his.

As inevitable as the sun rising in the morning, Lucy and Natsu collapsed onto the bed - kissing and caressing in a heated tangle of limbs. Nails scratched, fingers pressed, mouths gasped and kissed earnestly. The thrill of skin to skin contact had Lucy panting between kisses - and a new level of frenzied need had her nip Natsu's neck. He hissed - pain or pleasure? Lucy decided it had to be pleasure and she was right. Natsu started purring.

She stroked his stomach, his abs contracted and rippled, and Lucy felt powerful. This man was so responsive - and all hers. Such a fit and toned man; he made her feel so much - safe, wanted and feminine. They rolled and Lucy landed on top, her hips securely in Natsu's hands, positioned so that her legs splayed open. Her panties offered no protection from the intense heat her lover was radiating.

Natsu had excellent control of his fire magic. He could lob a fireball a hundred feet in the air and destroy a dozen enemies in seconds. He could be much more subtle - and when there was need, he could take care of things without fuss. Silently promising to replace the silky bits of fabric and lace, Natsu crumbled Lucy’s panties into ash and burnt his own boxers without regret.

Mind awash with pleasure, Lucy moaned; being skin to skin was heaven on earth. Hot kisses, gasping breaths and feverish clutching fingers were the only things either mage could comprehend. Passion made blood surge, hearts race, and built a powerful need. They hadn’t had very long to become accustomed to each other, but the trust both Natsu and Lucy had for each other was strong.

Lucy took Natsu’s cock in her hand. “Is this okay?”

“Better than okay!” Natsu arched his hips and panted.

Slow at first and then faster, Lucy slid her hand up and down Natsu’s shaft. Each time they were intimate was a revelation; his pleasure added to hers and that fact was amazing. Wondering exactly why was beyond Lucy at this point - all she knew was she should continue every effort to give and take pleasure.

“This is too much.” Natsu stilled Lucy’s hand. “I can’t hold back if you keep doing that.”

“But I don’t need you to hold back.” Lucy admitted, her voice soft but determined. “I’m happy if you’re happy.”

Biting his lip, Natsu closed his eyes and groaned. How was it Lucy’s hand on his body was so much better than his own? “Still, let’s go back to that later. Right now, I want…” Natsu panted loudly. “I want to make you scream.”

“Oh.” Lucy released her grip without realizing. “You’re gonna make me scream? Um, okay.”

“Relax.” Natsu ignored his own want as he rolled to the side and kneeled beside Lucy. “Relax, I’m gonna do that thing you mentioned.” Not letting Lucy respond - but sure she’d have agreed anyway, Natsu settled his hands on Lucy’s hips and brought his mouth down to her slit. Without any hesitation, he dipped his tongue inside and licked.

Lucy keened, her words incomprehensible. But her hands - they were thinking for themselves - she grabbed hold of Natsu’s wild hair. She opened her legs wider and that was enough of a clue for Natsu. After bringing Lucy to a screaming full orgasm Natsu figured he’d really showboat - time to make her come again. He rolled onto his back and pulled Lucy overtop. “You’re not done yet, yeah?” Natsu initiated another kiss, running his hands everywhere over Lucy’s body. Locked together, the two young lovers sought and achieved nirvana. Skin sweat dampened, Natsu sighed and slowly stroked Lucy’s hip. “You’re amazing.”

“True.” Lucy couldn’t keep a straight face, she giggled and smiled, letting her love for Natsu shine brightly. “Everything's better when you’ve satisfied me.”

“True.” Natsu lifted a strand of Lucy’s hair and tugged gently. “Always. Thanks for making my day and night.”


End file.
